


You know you're obsessed with Sleepy Hollow when...

by Kadorienne



Category: Sleepy Hollow (1999)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-07-17
Updated: 2000-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadorienne/pseuds/Kadorienne





	You know you're obsessed with Sleepy Hollow when...

1\. A policeman pulls you over for speeding and you attempt to get out of a ticket by saying, "Look out! A spider!" planning to drive away before he regains consciousness.  


2\. Upon hearing that someone has seen a movie 15 times, you sneer, "Amateur."  


3\. You go for weeks without speaking to another human being with the exception of, "One for _Sleepy Hollow."_  


4\. You develop a fetish for lacerated palms.  


5\. You order your martini with a raven's foot.  


6\. You attempt to impress your dates by showing them your spinning disk toys rather than your etchings.  


7\. You start keeping pink chalk handy, "just in case."  


8\. You constantly make bad puns about not losing one's head. Even worse than the ones in _8 Heads in a Dufflebag._  


9\. You dye your hair black and let it get messed up a lot.  


10\. You trade in your contacts for the thickest coke-bottle glasses you can find.  


11\. You spend hours having conversations like, "What do you suppose Ichabod was thinking in that scene where the other guy said 'Hello' to him and he sort of frowned, and then...."  


12\. You begin to refer to losing consciousness as "pulling an Ichabod."  


13\. You find yourself arguing about whether Jeff Goldblum or Ed Begley, Jr. played a better Ichabod Crane. (There is no question about who was The Best.)  


14\. When arriving at work, you assure your unimpressed colleagues that "It's all right, I'm here now."  


15\. You begin introducing yourself with the words, "None other."  


16\. You start asking people if they're so certain of everything and then laughing hysterically.  


17\. You've seen the movie more than ten times as many times as Ichabod faints.

18\. You have your own personal MST3K of it.


End file.
